


Ice Chips

by robbaery_thewolfandrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbaery_thewolfandrose/pseuds/robbaery_thewolfandrose
Summary: A birth is coming. Need I say more.A continuation of my last one-shot.





	Ice Chips

" Robb! Robb, wake up." Margaery shouted as she tried to shake her husband awake.  
" Margaery, what is it?" he said darting up to make sure she was alright. These past few weeks Margaery had been having terrible cramps and headaches. When they went for her last checkup the doctor said she and the baby had been fine, but Robb couldn't take much more of watching her be in so much pain. 

" The baby... it's coming..." she said trying to get up.  
" Now." Robb asked in shock not really comprehending the situation. " Yes, now!" Margaery said impatiently. Robb raced over to their closet and grabbed the to go bag that they had packed and then quickly went over to Margaery. She was trying to slow her breathing and hide the fact that she was in pain. Robb, thinking she really didn't need to walk, picked her up bridal style and carried outside to his car. 

He slammed the car into drive and sped out of their driveway. " Call your mother!" Margaery said taking in a sharp breath. Robb pulled his parents phone number up on his car phone and dialed them. He knew even though it was around eleven that they would still be awake. 

After a few rings, his mother finally picked up.  
" Robb, honey. It's late what could you... It's happening isn't it. We'll be at the hospital in ten minutes. Margaery, dear hold on I'll call your mother. You just worry about yourself and the baby." Catelyn said hanging up as quickly as she hd answered. 

Robb pulled into the hospital parking lot and rushed Margaery inside. She was immediately taken to the maternity wing of the hospital. Robb stayed with her until she basically forced him out of the room to go and collect their family. 

As soon as the elevator reached the ground level, he was assaulted by their loved ones with a thousand questions.

" Did we miss it?" Rickon asked they hadn't. 

" Of course not, stupid. It takes longer than thirty minutes to give birth. Idiot." Arya shot at their younger brother. 

" What are going to name it if it's a boy?" Bran asked curiously. Robb and Margaery had elected not to know the sex of their baby. They wanted it to be a surprise. 

" I don't know, but maybe I should go back upstairs. The doctors said that she is having contractions faster than normal so the birth may be shorter than usual. You can wait in the lobby upstairs. Where are Loras, Renly, Mace, and Alerie? And Sansa and Harry?" Robb asked at the speed of light. He was nervous. 

What if he wasn't a good father? What if his kids turned out to be hellions because he didn't raise them right? What if Margaery left him because he wasn't a good enough father to their child?

" Robb. Calm down. Breath, everything will be fine and everyone is on their way. They don't live as close as we do." Ned said putting a hand on his son's shoulder. 

Robb took a deep breath and told his family he would see them later. He raced back to Margaery's side. The doctor said she would be ready to deliver in about two hours. 

" You look like you've seen a ghost." his wife said laughing and moving his hair out of his face. " I'm just nervous. What if..." he started but Margaery shut him up real quick. " Robb Stark, you listen to me right now. You are going to be the best father in the world, so stop worrying over something that will never happen." she said kissing his forehead. " What should his name be?" he asked smiling. " Now, what makes you so sure it will be a boy?" Margaery asked in a mocking tone. " I don't know. We took a vote a couple of days ago. Mom, Arya, Harry, Bran, your Dad, Willas, Leonette, and your Grandmother all think it's a boy. Dad, your Mom, Sansa, Arianne, Garlan, Renly, Loras, and Rickon think it's a girl." he explained laughing at how silly it all was. 

He didn't really care boy or girl. It would be their child and that was what mattered. " Well, I guess we'll have to come up with names for both a boy and a girl. Won't we?" Margaery asked smirking. " Alana for a girl. You said you always liked that name." Robb said. The perfect name for his little girl. " Alright and if it's a boy Asher. I like it too much not choose it..." she stopped and gripped his hand to get through the contraction that just hit her. 

Around an hour and a half later Margaery was ready to start pushing. " Alright, Mrs. Stark I'm going to need you to push. One...two...three." the doctor said as Robb's wife crushed his fingers while pushing. " Would you go...get... my mother...and your mother and sisters... and grandmother." she said inbetween breaths. Robb nodded his head and ran out the door, but not before hearing a nurse say that he ought to get some ice chips. 

Robb walked into the lobby to find all of his family seated. " She wants all of you in there." Robb said breathing heavily looking at the women of their family. Olenna, Alerie, Cat, Sansa, and Arya ran off to be with Margaery. 

" Where do you find ice chips?" Robb asked to the men who remained behind. " Robb, I am afraid that was just an excuse to get you out of the room." Loras said chuckling. " Well, in that case I am going back in there. I am not missing the birth of my child because of imaginary ice chips." he said running back into the birthing room and slipped his hand back into Margaery's after Sansa moved out his way. 

" Your almost there...one more push." Olenna said brushing hair out of Margaery's face. She gave one big push and then they all heard the sharp cry of the baby.  
" You did it, sweetheart. I am so proud of you." Robb said kissing his wife's hand. 

" You have a very beautiful baby boy." the doctor said handing their son to a nurse to be cleaned, but as he did Margaery let out another shout of pain. 

" What's happening to her?" Robb asked nervously.  
" Well, it looks like your baby boy is about to get a younger sibling, Mr. Stark. Ok, Margaery I am going to need you to push as hard as you can." the doctor explained.

Twins. Robb really hadn't expected that. The only twins in his and Margaery's family were her second cousins, Hobber and Horras Redwyne. His apprehension soon turned into pure joy. He was going to have two beautiful children to raise with his beautiful wife. 

Margaery gripped his hand until her knuckles were white and one push later the second child was born. 

" Your son has a lovely baby brother." the doctor said handing their second son to the other nurse in the room. Robb looked to Margaery and smiled. 

" We are going to need another name." she said with little laugh. 

 

About an hour later, Margaery and their boys were cleaned up and their entire family was gathered into her hospital room. 

" Everyone,we would like you to meet Asher and Rodrick Stark." Robb said in whisper voice looking down at his sons. Their loved ones started to crowd around the hospital cribs while Robb made his way back over to Margaery. 

" Those ice chips sound really good now." his wife laughed. Robb chuckled back as he realized just how happy he was.


End file.
